rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Official Manga Anthology
:For the various other manga series, see RWBY Comics and Manga. The RWBY: Official Manga Anthology is a comic adaption of RWBY. It consists of side stories that follow the plot of the show, put together by multiple manga artists. It was released in a multi-volume format. Introduction ''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' Defeating monsters and stopping evil is a tough job, but TEAM RWBY is up for any challenge! Well, except for homework. Ruby may be team leader, but she's got insecurities just like the rest of us. In fact, her worries run deep. These stories show how Ruby overcomes her shortcomings to be a true hero and what drives her to do it! From a team of exciting new manga artists comes the first volume in a series of short story collections showcasing Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.'Amazon'' ''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' Defeating monsters and stopping evil is a tough job, but TEAM RWBY is up for any challenge! Well, except for homework. '' ''This heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is not someone to underestimate just because of her privileged background. These tales show how tough Weiss is and how serious she can be. From a team of exciting new manga artists comes the second volume in a series of short story collections showcasing Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. ''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' Defeating monsters and stopping evil is a tough job, but TEAM RWBY is up for any challenge! Well, except for homework. '' ''Blake used to be a freedom fighter for her people, suppressed by humans for years. She's a hero--but she's also a teen girl who just wants to fit in with her friends. These stories highlight her awesome personality, from serious to silly. From a team of exciting new manga artists comes the third volume in a series of short story collections showcasing Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. ''Vol. 4: I Burn'' Defeating monsters and stopping evil is a tough job, but TEAM RWBY is up for any challenge! Well, except for homework. '' ''These stories, ranging from silly to serious, all star Yang, Ruby's fiercely loyal big sister with a stern but sensitive personality and tough-as-nails battle skills (with attitude to match)! From a team of exciting new manga artists comes the fourth volume in a series of short story collections showcasing Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Characters *Perry *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Russel Thrush *Sky Lark *Dove Bronzewing *Cinder Fall *Peter Port *Velvet Scarlatina *Jacques Schnee *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Shopkeep *James Ironwood *Bartholomew Oobleck *Neon Katt *Flynt Coal *Coco Adel *Yatsuhashi Daichi *Neopolitan *Fox Alistair *Junior Xiong *Melanie Malachite *Miltia Malachite *Arslan Altan *Bolin Hori *Reese Chloris *Nadir Shiko *Nebula Violette *Dew Gayl *Gwen Darcy *Octavia Ember *Brawnz Ni *Roy Stallion *Nolan Porfirio *May Zedong *Ciel Soleil }} Trivia *Each volume has the same title as a musical theme of one of the main characters of Team RWBY: **The first volume shares the same name as Ruby's main theme, "Red Like Roses". **The second volume shares the same name of Weiss' main theme, "Mirror Mirror". **The third volume shares the same name as Blake's main theme, "From Shadows". **The fourth volume shares the same name as Yang's main theme, "I Burn". *According to Neath Oum's Twitter account on June 17th, 2017, he says he wrote a letter to his brother, but he decided to split up the letter into four parts.Neath Oum's Twitter' **After the first volume was released, Homesha released a quote from Neath Oum to his late brother, Monty Oum.'Homesha's Twitter' **After the second volume was released, the second part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"RWBY has been given a Japanese dub, adapted as a game and as a manga and has spread further worldwide." **After the third volume was released, the third part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"Though you are no longer with us, your drive and vision inspired many, You will not be forgotten." **After the fourth was released, the fourth and final part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"P.S. My daughter has become a ''RWBY fan :) She really likes Blake. ("neko no oneechan")" Image Gallery Front Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Front cover.jpg|''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' front cover. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror, US) Front cover.jpg|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' front cover. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' front cover. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Front cover.jpg|''Vol. 4: I Burn'' Front cover. Back Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Back cover.jpg|''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' back cover. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror, US) Back cover.jpg|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' back cover. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Back cover.jpg|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' back cover. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Back cover.jpg|''Vol. 4: I Burn'' back cover. Cover Images RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3250-9.html RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2 introduction opening cover.png|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3251-6.html RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows introduction cover.png|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/book/978-4-8342-3252-3.html RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn introduction cover.png|''Vol. 4: I Burn'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/book/978-4-8342-3253-0.html Promotional Materials RWBY Official Manga Anthology Team RWBY Twitter header.png|Team RWBY Twitter header for RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Links *[https://twitter.com/RWBYMA_Homesha RWBY Homesha Twitter] *[http://www.homesha.jp/p/RWBY_1/ RWBY Homesha Website] References Category:General Category:Manga Category:Media